1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus for displaying a monochrome signal from a computer as a character or the like, and more particularly, to a display apparatus in which the background of the character is colored to make the displayed character stand out from the contrasting color of the background and also to increase the amount of light from the entire screen thereby making the display more easily seen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a prior art display apparatus using a cathode ray tube, in order to avoid a blooming (defocusing) of the electron beam of the cathode ray tube and thereby sharply display a character, the cathode ray tube is driven at a low level. As a result, the picture screen is often not bright enough. Since the objects to be displayed are a character or the like, the dark portion of the screen is relatively large, making the average brightness of the picture level relatively low, and hence, the absolute amount of light from the entire picture screen low. This fact plus the relatively low driving level of the cathode ray tube and its associated reduced brightness level cause the picture screen to be dark.